The Moon Princess
by Littleflamekitten
Summary: I suck at summaries but uh here we go. Nixie is a young woman who enters the palace with one intent, well two, one to see the hot knight she knew from years ago and the other to find a white flower. She never even thought about becoming the princess! But here we are Nixie is the new princess elect and trying to figure out life.
1. The beginning

A/N: Yeah, hi, this is a hot mess, and I have rewritten it several times. I probably will not update frequently because I'm terrible like that. Also, I wrote this instead of sleeping so there may be some grammar issues.

Nixie's p.o.v.

I hold my breath as I hide in an alleyway, the knights were after me. I peek out and release my breath, they were nowhere in sight.

"Got ya!"

I yelp but a hand is clamped over my mouth. I struggle but to no avail. I fall limp as they drag me down the street. The knights drag me to the palace and drop me outside the gates. I've never been inside and probably never will.

"What's this?"

I hear a familiar voice, I jerk my head up. Alyn?!

"We found her stealing bread from one of the stalls." The knight says.

Alyn sighs and crouches next to me. "Who are you?"

"Y—you don't know?" I ask, momentarily forgetting that I was a thief.

Alyn frowns. "What do you mean?"

"I—never mind." I look back down.

"Who are you?" Alyn asks again.

"No one important." I mutter.

He sighs. "Tell me who you are."

"No one. An orphan." I whisper.

"Is that why you were stealing?" Alyn questions.

"Yeah," I nod.

"How old are you?" Alyn lowers his voice.

"Sir is that really necessary?" one of the knights asks.

"Who is the captain?" Alyn glares at the knight.

"You are, sir." The knight backs up.

"How old are you?" Alyn repeats.

"16." I whisper.

"Where are your parents?"

I glance up at the other knights. "My Mother's de-ad." My voice cracks. "I ran away from my step father."

"You—" he clears his throat. "Where does your father live?"

"About a days ride from here."

"And you walked?!" Alyn exclaims.

I nod. "Yeah."

"When did you get here?" he asks.

"This morning." I reply.

"And I'm going to guess you haven't eaten." He stands up.

"Nothing." I look down.

"Get up." He says roughly.

I stand up. Alyn looks over at the other knights.

"She's fine." He says.

"You're letting her go?!" the knight exclaims.

"What I choose is up to me not you." Alyn growls.

"Yes sir."

Alyn makes me show him where I stole the bread from, Alyn pays the man and even buys more bread for me. I gape at him but gratefully accept the bread. Alyn leads me to a small apartment and talks to the landlord. Eventually I have a place to stay for a month.

"Now in this month you have to get a job and pay for everything yourself, okay?" Alyn looks at me.

"Yes, I can do that." I smile. "Thank you… Alyn."

He looks surprised, but smiles. "You're welcome."

I could have sworn he said 'Nixie' but I could be imagining things. I head into my new apartment and put away the food. Soon after I found a job as a governess to young children. I also watched them while their parents were out. It was hard but it paid the bills and I got to spend my time with children. This life could work.

four years later*

It was the day of the Princess choosing. I pick my nicest dress and grab a piece of bread. I grab my invitation and head outside.

"Nixie!"

I turn around to see Lilly, one of my students, running towards me.

"What is it Lilly?" I ask.

"Can I ask you a favour Nixie?" Lilly asks.

I nod and she continues. "See these flowers?" she opens her book and points to a white flower. "They say they grow in the palace courtyard. And they grant wishes. That's how I'm gonna make mommy better again. Could you find me one?"

"I can sure look." I smile.

"Thank you Nixie!" she hugs me. "Good luck."

I laugh and head to the castle. I get there just second too late.

"Hey! Wait!" I call but the gates were already closed. "Damn it!"

"It's unbecoming of a lady to cuss."

I look towards the voice. Alyn is leaning against the wall.

"Oh shut up." I roll my eyes at him.

"You need in?" He pushes himself off the wall.

"Yeah that'd be nice." I reply.

Alyn scales the wall and holds out his hand. I raise my eyebrow but give him my hand. He smiles and effortlessly pulls me up. Holding me bridal style he jumps down on the other side. He sets me down carefully.

"Thank you, Alyn." I smile.

"Don't mention it. Now do what you have to. Just don't go making any trouble." He turns towards the palace.

"Sir Alyn! Where have you been?" I hear one of the guards call.

Alyn glances back at me. "I got a little sidetracked. Just don't let Giles find out, he'll never let me hear the end of this."

I smile slightly and head to the palace. I look around, trying to find an exit to the gardens. I hear music and chatter, I glance into a room. It was filled with women in beautiful dresses. I sigh and look down at my own. I know I have no chance, I honestly only wanted to come to see Alyn again and now I need to find a flower for Lilly. I continue my search and find the garden, then I begin to look for the flower. I begin in the flowerbed, carefully looking through the flowers. After several minutes of searching I sigh and stand up. Nothing, I searched the entire flowerbed and there was not a single white flower like Lilly showed me.

"What are you doing here?"

I jump at the sudden voice, I turn to look at the owner. A man with blond hair and blue eyes was behind me. I shift and glance around. Can I pretend to be a maid?

"I asked what you were doing." the man glares at me.

"I—I'm here for the Princess choosing but I needed some fresh air so I came out here." I say, glancing around.

"Then why were you digging in the flowerbed?" the man raises an eyebrow.

"I uh really like flowers?" I cringe at the fact that it sounded like a question.

The man eyes me suspiciously. I shift under his gaze, it reminded me of Alyn's. finally he returns to his cold glare.

"You best leave immediately after the choosing. The palace is no place for the likes of you." he says

I place my hands on my hips. 'Was that an insult I heard?' I think, before I can say anything more the man turns on his heel and walks off.

"Hey! At least tell me your name!" I call after him.

"Louis, but you needn't remember it, for I doubt we'll ever meet again." The man—Louis replies.

I huff and sit down at the edge of the fountain. I look around the garden, I don't see one white flower out there.

"Excuse me miss."

I whip around to see another man behind me. This one has purple hair and eyes. Seeing as he has gotten my attention he continues.

"If my lady would be so kind as to follow me, please. I assume you wouldn't want to return to the parlour with mud on your clothes."

I glance down at my dress and sigh. Of course its covered in mud, that's just the way my life goes.

"I've arranged a fresh change of clothes for you. Please, follow me." The man leads me to a boutique. "Please, choose your dress."

My eyes widen as I look around. There were so many dresses! I choose a simple white one with red trim. A red sash is tied around my waist and a red bow in my hair. I tuck my key under my top. I wash my face and check myself in the mirror. I don't look like me. I take a deep breath and walk out of the dressing room.

"You look ravishing." The man says.

"Thank you." I flush. "But uh is it really okay that I'm wearing…this?"

"Ah the dress, pay it no worry. It's yours to keep." He replies.

"Wait," I take a step back. "Really? Are you sure?"

"I insist," the man smiles. "After all gifts are meant to be accepted."

I blink in surprise. This is too nice for me, none of this can be real. This has to be a dream. Not realising it my shoulders slump.

"Please stand up straight." The man pushes me up. "You are the Princess elect, after all."

"Oh of cour—" I stop. "Did you say Princess elect?"

He just smiles. "There is much to do, Princess elect of Wysteria. Please follow me."

He walks out of the boutique and back to the room where all the women were. There he introduces me as the Princess elect. I smile and shift slightly, not used to all the stares. We leave the room and go down the hall before I stop him.

"Hey um sir—"

"Please, call me Giles." He smiles.

"Oh um Giles, can I ask you something?" I ask.

"Yes, Princess?" he nods for me to go on.

I bite my lip, I definitely wasn't used to being called Princess. "Am I really the Princess elect? Did you really choose me?"

"As advisor to His Majesty, I have been entrusted with the power to appoint and tutor the Princess elect. Meaning, no one can reverse this decision." Giles says.

"But why? Why did you choose me? Any of those other women would be better candidates." I question.

"But I chose you. The girl who didn't want anything to do with a fancy party instead wanders around the garden in search of a flower. For a little girl. The girl who would do anything for the people she cares about."

My eyes widen. "How did you—"

"I know lots of things, your highness." He smiles. "Besides, I did introduce you as the Princess elect, didn't I?"

"Yeah, I guess." I nod. "I'm just not used to all this yet."

"It will take awhile to get used to. But that's okay."

I smile and look down but a flash of red makes me look up. Alyn rounds the corner. When he sees me he smiles. Giles turns around and smiles at Alyn.

"Sir Alyn, allow me to introduce you to the Princess elect." He says.

Alyn blinks in surprise. "Her? The Princess? Are you serious?"

"Quite." Giles replies. "Why? Is there anything you have against her?"

"I—uh no, I don't." Alyn looks at me.

I see a glint of worry in his eyes. He quickly looks away.

"Good." Giles nods.

"Nixie?!"

I turn around to be met by a white-haired male with the same crimson eyes I loved.

"Leo!" I grin.

"Oh great." Alyn mutters.

"Ah Leo, to what do we owe this visit?" Giles asks.

Leo ignores him and comes straight to me. "Look at you! You've grown up! I heard you were in town but I could never find you."

"That's okay. But how did you here I was in town? I got here four years ago." I smile.

"I heard that a girl with brown hair and a crescent moon tattoo was taken in by the knights. I immediately knew it was you." Leo runs a finger over the moon on my cheek. "I looked for you but I couldn't find you and no one seemed to know who you were."

"I tried to blend in as much as I could. My father was looking for me after all. I had to hide my moon." I say quietly.

"But look at you now." Leo wraps me in a hug. "My little Nixie, a Princess."

Giles clears his throat and we separate. "I must ask how do you know each other?"

"We knew each other when we were children. We practically grew up together." Leo looks at Alyn. "Don't you remember, Alyn?"

"What?" Alyn looks startled. "I uh—"

"Sir Alyn!" a knight rushes around the corner.

Alyn turns around. "What is it?"

"We've been looking all over for you. Training was supposed to start 10 minutes ago." The knight sees me. "Hey I know you, you were that girl that Sir Alyn didn't want to punish."

I blush and glance at Giles, he didn't look phased. Leo on the other hand stares at his brother.

"Punish? Alyn what does he mean?" he asks.

"We caught her stealing bread. Alyn took her and gave her a place to stay and food. All from his wages. I don't know why he did that for a commoner such as her." the knight looks at me distastefully.

"It doesn't matter Gabriel." Alan growls. "And watch your tongue, you're speaking to the Princess elect."

"I'm sorry, your highness." Gabriel bows hastily. "I didn't know."

"I—it's alright." I say, glancing at Giles.

Alyn nods, turns on his heel and leaves. Gabriel quickly follows him. I watch Alyn go, sighing quietly.

"You'll see him soon, Nixie." Leo whispers. "You'll see us every day from now on."

"Just like when we were kids." I smile.

"I hate to break this up, but we'll have to bid you farewell for now, Leo." Giles interrupts. "There is still much to teach the Princess."

Leo nods then lightly lifts my chin. "I'll see you soon, Princess Nixie."

The way he says my name sends a shiver down my spine. His breath was hot against my lips. My cheeks flush and I duck my head. Leo chuckles and leaves. I take a deep breath and turn to Giles.

"You said there was still much to teach me?"

"Indeed. You're to be thoroughly instructed in all subjects pertaining to your role as Princess elect." Giles replies. "There is more. As you well know, the current King is without heir and you have been chosen as Princess elect to fill the gap. As future Queen, you must choose a suitor to wed, thus safeguarding Wysteria for another generation, if not many more to come."

Giles pauses to let me process the information. I close my eyes for a moment. I have to choose a Prince.

"The Princess elect system exists to prevent infighting amongst aristocrats." Giles continues. "A gentleman such as Alyn or Leo will do. The choice is entirely yours to make."

I glance down the hall where Alyn had disappeared earlier. "How will I know who to choose?"

"The candidate your highness deems most worthy of the role shall be right." Giles says.

I frown and look down. "But can I do that?" I whisper to myself.

Giles lifts up my chin, our faces so close our noses were touching. "I'm sure you'll choose a most capable Prince to share your throne with. After all, if I didn't have faith in you I never would have appointed you in the first place."

Suddenly a cheery voice echoes from across the hall.

"You called, Sir Giles?" a boy with pink hair and eyes.

"Impeccable timing." Giles looks over at the boy. "This is Nico, your personal attendant."

"A pleasure to serve you, Princess." Nico smiles.

"The pleasure is mine." I smile back.

"Anything you need just leave it to me!"

"Princess Nixie will now make her rounds of the palace to introduce herself. Would you be so kind as to accompany her?" Giles asks.

"Yes Giles." Nico replies.

"Rounds?" I cock my head. "I thought this whole Princess thing was still being decided?"

"You're not asking me to believe you came to the palace, invitation in hand, only to turn down the Princess's tiara?" Giles questions.

I look down unable to voice my feelings.

"Come on, Princess! It's time to go!" Nico grabs my hand and whisks me away. Suddenly he stops in his tracks. "How could I forget! If you're going to meet everyone as the Princess, then you've got to look the part!" Nico spins me around and places something around my neck. "Now that's taken care of, your first official task awaits, Princess."

I smile and follow Nico, glancing down at what he put around my neck. It was a beautiful pendant necklace.

Later that night I make my way to the gardens. I sink down on the edge of the fountain. I sigh, finally I could rest. Giles and Nico have been dragging me around all day. I take a deep breath and look up at the sky. It was fading to a dark blue. Hopefully I will have some time to relax before dinner.

"You again?"

Nope, never mind. I spoke too soon. I sigh and look towards the voice. Louis stands in front of me.

"Why are you still here?" he glares at me.

"I was invited to stay." I reply and look back up at the sky.

Louis steps towards me. "Wait, stay still." He brushes a piece of hair that had gotten out of my bun. "There, that's better."

I stare at him, startled for a moment. This wasn't the Louis I saw earlier. This one was softer…kinder I dare say.

"What's that?"

I follow his gaze to my chest. I blush for a moment then place my hand at my throat. He was talking about the necklace.

"Follow me." Louis grabs my hand and pulls me along.

"Hey, what you doing?" I exclaim.

Louis ignores me and drags me to an empty room. as the door shuts behind us, Louis turns to me and places both hands on my shoulders.

"What is this about?" I ask.

"Why are you the Princess elect? Explain yourself." Louis glares at me. "That pendent is a royal heirloom, and is worn exclusively by the princesses who are next in line for the throne. I told you to leave. What ever possessed you to remain?" he trails off. "You. The Princess?" he removes his hands off my shoulders. His next words piercing and cold. "I don't think you've got what it takes to be Princess."

"I—" Normally my temper would take the wheel and I would yell but his words struck something. 'I know, I know. I shouldn't be the Princess, this isn't for me.' I think.

"I suggest you leave the palace before it's too late."

'It already is too late, there's no going back now.' I keep quiet.

"The thought of the kingdom's future resting on a commoner like you makes me sick." Louis says.

"I—" I start to speak, but my voice gives up.

"Princess Nixie?" I hear Nico call.

Louis shoots me one last icy glare before disappearing though the doorway. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, trying not to think about how right he was. I shouldn't be Princess, this wasn't something I could do. Anyone else would be more capable then me. I'm just a poor girl who ran away from home. This wasn't the life for me.

"Princess Nixie?" I hear Nico call again.

I sigh and step out. "I'm right here Nico." I say quietly.

"There you are!" He smiles but his smile disappears once he gets a good look at my face. "Is something wrong, Princess?"

"It's nothing Nico. I'm fine." I give him a small smile.

His grin returns. "Well it's dinner time. You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." I nod.

Nico leads me to the dining hall where an impressive amount of food sits on the table. I gasp, I haven't had this much food since I visited Alyn's house when I was eight. I was served a plate but I didn't really touch it. Louis's words from earlier left an unease in my stomach.

"Is tonight's meal not to your liking, Princess?" Giles asks.

"What? Yes, I mean no, I uh, I'm just not really hungry." I stumble over my words. "Giles, would it be possible to go into town in the near future?"

A sudden silences fell over the dining hall. I immediately knew I said something wrong. My face flushes and I look down.

"You wish to leave the palace?" he questions.

"Y—yes I do." I reply, hesitantly looking up.

"I shall ready some knights and attendants for your excursion." He says.

I frown. "Knights? But I'm just going into town."

"You're the Princess. I couldn't possibly let you outside the palace walls without protection." He replies.

I sigh. There was no getting out of this one.

"I should also mention, your appointment as Princess elect is scheduled to be announced tomorrow. That is why I absolutely cannot allow you to leave the palace walls alone. Even if you did just become Princess elect, I'm sure you're all to familiar with the danger lurking outside Wysteria's border."

"Stein?" I ask.

"Correct." Giles smiles. "With so little known about the country, it's impossible to calculate if and when they might strike. I daresay your selection as Princess elect will become common knowledge within in Stein in no time."

I nod quietly and look back at my food. I eat a little more before dinner is over and Nico walks me to my room.

"This is your chamber, Princess." Nico says. "You're probably exhausted after such a long day. Let's call it a night, shall we? Sleep tight!"

"Goodnight Nico. And thank you." I whisper.

Nico smiles and leaves. I look around for a minute before plopping down on my new bed.  
"This is so different from home." I mutter to myself, laying down. As I stare up at the ceiling my eyes slowly close and I fall asleep.


	2. The King and a Promise

The next morning, the sound of birds chirping fills my chamber. I open my eyes and immediately sit up, unsure where I am. I look around the events of the day before crashing down on me. That's right, I'm the Princess elect, it wasn't a dream after all. I sigh and get up. I go through my closet and choose the simplest dress in there. It was a simple black dress with a red sash, red lace edges, and some red flats. There was a ruckus outside my door.

"It's the King! Hurry!" I hear Nico call.

I get up, open my door and look around, trying to figure out what was happening. I see Nico in the hallway.

"His Majesty, the King, has—" Nico pauses when he sees me. He presses a finger against his lips then walks down the hallway. I quickly follow him to the King's room.

"There was never a more inopportune time for his Majesty to fall ill."

I gasp quietly. The King has fallen ill?

"My dear liegemen, I apologise for worrying you so." Someone calls out. I realise it must be the King. "Though appreciated, your concern is turning into panic. Have you forgotten the new princess elect?"

My eyes widen, he means me! I try to steady my breathing as the weight of being the princess hits me.

"Forgive my brazenness, Your Majesty, but the severity of the situation eludes you." One Bureaucrat says.

"Should the worse come to pass and the throne be rendered vacant, Stein is certain to strike!" Another calls.

If Stein attacks, what would happen to everyone? Alyn would have to go to war. I have to protect everyone, that's what my role as princess means. But can I do that? I glance to the side and see Leo headed my way. He smiles and wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"What's wrong, Nixie?"

"Huh?" I look up at him startled. "Oh, it's nothing. Can you let me go?"

"Aww, and here I was hoping you'd fallen for me," Leo smirks.

"Not now, this isn't the time." I frown. "Why didn't anyone tell me the king was ill?"

"The king, huh?" He smiles softly and runs a finger across my furrowed brow. "I know the king's sick and, but if you keep your face scrunched up like that for too long, it might freeze that way." He lets out a small chuckle. "That whole diplomatic mess has nothing to do with you."

"But it does!" I exclaim.

"You're technically the princess, but only in name. So far, anyway. Leave the difficult stuff up to Giles, and you'll find most things work themselves out." Leo says.

I shake my head. "That's the easy way, I don't like that. I might be new, but I won't sit back and leave the tough stuff to others. That's not the kind of princess I intend to be."

"You've grown up so much," Leo whispers.

Taking a deep breath, I fling open the door to the king's chamber and make my way inside.

"I hope His Majesty will forgive this sudden intrusion." I hold my head high.

"What the–" Alyn starts. I glance over and meet his gaze.

"Princess!" Giles exclaims.

I ignore him and the rest of the bureaucrats, instead focusing on the king.

"Greetings, Your Majesty. My name is Nixie." I speak clearly. "Being chosen princess elect is an honour I accept with great humility. I pledge to do everything in my power to help and serve Wysteria and its people. I swear on my life I will protect this kingdom." I kneel down in the most formal curtesy I knew.

"A splendid introduction. And delivered with the eloquence fitting for a true Wysterian Princess."

I look up at the king.

"I expect great things from you, Princess Nixie."

I smile, stand up and glance around, not everyone seemed to agree with him, but no one dared speak out.

"With such a strong princess to take the helm, I practically have the privilege of collapsing at my own leisure." The King smiles.

"Your Majesty, now really isn't the time to make such jokes." Giles chides.

"Oh, come on, Giles. Laughter is said to be the best medicine." The King chuckles.

Giles lets out a small sigh at the king's words. "Friends, though your concern is appreciated, His Majesty requires peace and quiet for a speedy recovery."

The grumbling flock of bureaucrats proceed to exit the king's chamber. I stand off to the side, observing the procession. Alyn approaches me.

"Hey, Nixie." There was a defiant light in his eyes. "I don't like people who are all talk and no action. What I don't like even more is the idea of putting my neck on the line for them. You'd better prove yourself." He turns and begins to leave.

"And when have I ever been like that Alyn?" I call.

He pauses and looks back at me. "I don't know, a lot changes in 12 years." He smiles and leaves with a swish of his cape.

I watch him go, surprised. He remembers?! Louis crosses my vision, and I blink, watching him leave.

"Princess Nixie." The King calls.

I look over at him, and he beckons me over. I make my way to his bedside.

"I have a question about your introduction."

"Oh?" I nod.

"The last part. It seemed similar to a Knights oath. Why did you choose that?" He asks.

"I guess because when I was little one of my friends was becoming a knight and I wanted to do that but I couldn't. So now I want to do all I can to protect everyone." I say.

"And your friend? He was Alyn, was he not?" The King questions.

"I— how'd you know?" I ask.

"Your behaviour with him. You act like you knew him before coming to the palace."

I smile. "I did. We were good friends until... My mother died, and I moved away. He saved me when I was 16. I ran away from home, and he helped me. Now it's my turn to help him."

"You deserve this." He reaches up and places something atop my head. "Now you really are the princess."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." I smile.

"My lady, this way please." Giles leads me to the door. "Marvelous show, Princess."

"What? Oh." I glance down, my cheeks flushing.

"A strong spirit is the mark of talent this shall make the task of teaching you all the more enjoyable." Giles lifts my chin, a small smile crossing his face. "The tiara upon your head is proof that you are capable in His Majesty's eyes."

My eyes widen, I really am the princess now.

Giles backs up. "The palace chamberlain is tasked with the princess elect's education. I rather look forward to our lessons together, don't you, my lady?"

"I suppose."

"I should have liked to begin our curriculum today, but with the Kings health, as it is, I must attend to him. You're free to pass the day as you like." He smiles then calls down the hall. "Nico."

Nico, who had been patiently waiting in the background, comes forth.

"Please tend to the princess for the rest of the day."

"Understood." Nico nods.

Giles promptly turns around, vanishing back into the King's chamber. Nico watches him go, then turns to me.

"So how about that bold declaration in front of the King and palace officials?" He asks.

"I think 'bold' might be an exaggeration," I mutter. "But thanks to the king's blessing, I'm starting to feel up to the task of being the princess."

"That's... good." His response lacks his characteristic enthusiasm. "but Your Highness– What about your life before the palace. are you really okay with leaving that all behind?"

"I guess, but there is one thing. Maybe you could help me with something, Nico?" I look up at him. "Tonight, and only tonight, I need your help to sneak out of the palace."

"I don't agree with this Your Highness," he sighs. "But I'm here to help."

I smile and explain my plan.

The moon towers high above in the midnight sky. I silently slip out of my chamber into the deserted hallway. The sound of the midnight bells reverberates throughout the castle. I hastily descend the crimson-carpeted stairs, lifting my skirt so as not to trip. Nico was waiting for me outside with a horse. I get out and look at Nico.

"Thank you for doing this Nico. I know you don't like this. But don't worry I can protect myself." I smile at Nico then reach out and pet the horse.

"I know you can." He smiles. "Just be careful."

"I will." I start to mount the horse.

"What are you doing here, Princess?"

I look over, surprised to see Alyn.

"And here I thought you had accepted your royal duties. Are you trying to escape?" His voice and eyes were cold.

"I wasn't trying to escape," I reply, bringing my foot down from the stirrup. "I wanted to give a message to the child who asked me to search for something." I show Alyn the letter I had written for Lilly.

He watches me carefully. "This thing you were searching for... Was it what you snuck into the palace to find?"

"I didn't sneak in, you let me in. But yes, that's it." I huff. "I couldn't find it, so I wanted to apologise to her."

"Are you crazy?" Alyn frowns. "Don't get the palace staff caught up in your personal affairs."

"Would you rather me go without telling anyone?" I ask.

Alyn ignores me. "I believe you told His Majesty that you would fulfil your duties as princess."

"Yes, but–"

He cuts me off. "Then don't get sidetracked or involve others in your personal affairs. Otherwise, no one will accept you as their princess."

I know he's right, but I still need to do this. "I'm sorry," I bite my lip. "But I need to do this. I won't do it again, but I need to help her. I won't let her suffer like I did."

Alyn sighs. "Just for tonight, understood?"

"What?" I stare up at him. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Now let's go before Giles finds us." Alyn mounts and holds out his hand. I take it, and he pulls me up. I get settled behind him and hesitantly wrap my arms around him. He glances back at me before riding off. I look back at Nico, he gives me a small wave then heads inside. When we get out of the palace grounds, the roads become much rougher. Even though I have been on horseback many times, I find it tricky to stay on with the bumpy roads.

"Hold on tightly, or you'll fall." Alyn glances back at me.

I roll my eyes. "I know what I'm doing Alyn."

Just as I say that the horse gets spooked by something and rears up. I lose my grip and slip off the saddle. I brace myself for impact with the ground, but it never comes. Instead, I feel a hand grab my wrist and yank me back. I look up surprised and stare at Alyn.

"You saved me." I murmur, breathless.

Alyn frowns and looks away. "That's my job isn't?"

"Yes but still..." I glance down at my hands, they were shaking slightly. I quickly hide them in my lap, I can't let him see how shaken up I was.

Alyn stares at my hands then takes them and wraps them around his waist. "Hold on tighter this time. I thought you said you knew what you were doing?" he flashes me a teasing smile.

"I do!" I let out a short breath of air to show my annoyance.

Alyn shifts in the saddle. His eyes widen as his gaze falls on something around my neck. "Where'd you get that?"

I look at him confused then raise a hand to my neck. My necklace that held the key he gave me had slipped out from under my blouse. "It was given to me."

"I— never mind." He turns back around.

He keeps silent the entire ride to Lilly's house. When we arrive, I dismount, and Alyn finally looks at me.

"I don't know how long this will take. You can go back if you need to." I tell him.

Alyn just stares at me and keeps his mouth shut. Without another word, I turn around and head to the house.

It's nearly dawn before I leave Lilly's house. As I walk out, I stare at the sky. Dawn was always so pretty. I love being out at night.

"Geez, how long does it take you to deliver a letter?"

I jump slightly and turn around. Alyn is still here, holding the reins and glaring at me slightly.

"Alyn you're still here?!" I wince at the loudness of my voice. "I didn't think you'd still be here. I'm sorry it took so long, Lilly and I had a lot to talk about."

"Did you explain everything?" he asks.

I nod. "I did. I also promised to bring her some medicine for her mother. I can at least do that for her."

"And how do you plan on getting it?" Alyn questions.

"I'll ask Giles; maybe he can give me some." I shrug. "She seems pretty happy with me though."

A smile creeps up on my face as I remember Lilly's response when I told I was the princess elect.

 _"Really? That means you won't have to work hard for food anymore." Lilly grins at me. "You can finally spend time doing other stuff you wanted to do. Like finding your knight in shining armour."_

 _I laugh and smile at her. "I think I already found him. It might just take a little for him to get to know me."_

 _"He will Nixie, he will."_

"You look happy," Alyn comments, bringing me out of my daze.

"Yes, I'm okay now." I smile.

"You're 'okay?" He pauses for a moment before speaking again. "Are you really sure about this? About becoming Princess? You seem to like Lilly."

I cock my head at his words then think about it. I look down. "I don't know. I love Lilly with all my heart, but I couldn't do anything to protect her. Now I can. I will not let her suffer the same sadness that I did."

"So that's why you agreed." Alyn gives a small smile. "You wanted to protect her."

"Yes, I wanted to protect the ones I hold dear." I nod. _'But you seem to be able to protect yourself now.'_ I think, fighting a blush. "I want them to have a better life than I did."

His smile widens. "I see." he steps towards me. "In that case, I'll protect you. It's a knight's duty to keep his princess safe." His eyes shine brightly, and his smile was warm. "If you're really serious about this I will protect you with my life. So make sure you give it all you've got, all right?"

"I'm looking forward to your support." I meet his eyes.

He searches my face then smiles at what he finds.

"I think you'll do fine," Alyn says softly.

The sky was already light when we arrive back at the castle. I glance at the castle while Alyn puts his horse away. I look back over at him, he meets my gaze.

"Thank you for your help, Alyn. Be careful sneaking back inside, okay?" I head for the door.

"Wait, are you planning to head back inside by yourself?" Alyn asks.

"Yeah," I nod

He gives me a look of disbelief. "You think you can make it without the maids spotting you?"

"Maybe I can. You never know." I shrug.

"You wait here. I'll stop by my room and come right back." He starts for the door.

"For what?" I ask.

"I need to change. I'm too conspicuous in these clothes." Alyn leaves.

I sigh and look around the stables. I walk over to Alyn's horse. I pet his nose. "Thank you for taking us out. You did really well. I don't blame you for my fall, it wasn't your fault."

The horse nudges my hand. I laugh and run my fingers through his mane.

"My goodness, this is a tangled mess!" I exclaim. I go grab a brush and begin to comb out the tangles. "It's alright, I won't hurt you. I just want to comb your mane."

He watches me carefully, unsure about me. "It's alright. See you're fine." I finish his mane. "Now you're free of tangles."

"I'm surprised he let you do that," Alyn says from behind me.

I turn around. "Why's that?" I put the brush away and walk over to Alyn's side.

"He doesn't like having his mane brushed," Alyn replies, walking out of the stables.

"I guess he just likes me." I smile.

Alyn chuckles and leads me through the palace. We carefully pick our way through the hallway, making sure there was no one around. We make it to my bedroom. I breathe a sigh of relief as I close the door.

"Looks like we made it," Alyn says.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." I smile at him.

"I suppose this is part of my job. See you." He puts his hand on the doorknob just as there's a knock.

"Princess Nixie?" Someone calls, I couldn't tell who.

"Shit," I mutter. If someone finds me like this, with Alyn, I'll get him in trouble, and they'll know I left the palace.

Alyn pulls on my arm. The next thing I know, we're behind a curtain. And Alyn is embracing me. I gasp, and I can feel my heart beating fast, I'm sure he can feel it too.

"Alyn?" I murmur.

"Quiet!" He whispers.

I shiver at his low voice in my ear. I nod silently and try to calm my heart. The door creaks open, and Alyn holds me tighter.

"Your Highness? Are you there, M'lady?" I recognise Nico's voice.

It was only Nico, he knows we left the palace, but we can't come out, not like this! We stay as still as possible, hoping Nico will leave. I glance up at Alyn, he's watching Nico, calm despite our situation. Suddenly I feel his breath blow past my ear. I tense up, feeling my face grow red.

"Guess she isn't back yet," Nico mutters to himself.

Only when the door closes I let out the breath, I didn't know I had been holding. After a moment Alyn carefully peeks around the curtain.

"He's gone." He says.

I nod silently and step away from Alyn. He steps back and looks at me.

"Is your face alright?" He asks, his tone teasing.

I look away and bring a hand up to my cheek. "Damn it," I mutter under my breath.

"Well, I'm heading back."

"Hmm, oh yes. Thank you very much." I break out of my daze.

"Don't worry about it. Bye." Alyn leaves the room.

As soon as the door closes I feel the fatigue set in, I'm suddenly exhausted and flustered. I walk over to my bed, bury my face in a pillow and just screamed. He couldn't do that to me, cradle me in his arms then just leave. I roll over and stare at the ceiling. Why does he make me feel like this? I run a hand over my face. I have duties as the princess, I don't have time to deal with things like this. I lay there for a little while longer until Nico returns.

"Princess Nixie, you've returned!" Nico let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry I took so long." I smile, sitting up on the bed.

"Not at all, M'lady. What matters is that you're home safely. Breakfast will begin shortly. Do you think you're up to it?"

"Up to it?" I tilt my head.

"Well, I'd imagine that staying up all night would affect your appetite," Nico says.

I couldn't help but smile at Nico's caring gesture. "Thank you, Nico. I think I'm up for it."

Nico gives me a smile in return and leads me to breakfast. I sit down and eat a little. Giles approaches me with a warm smile.

"Well, your Royal Highness, are you ready for today's schedule?" He asks. "We'll begin with regional languages, history, and imperial studies, followed by a light lunch. In the afternoon, we'll go over etiquette, practice your regal walk, and then take a short rest..."

My eyes widen, this was all in one day?

"...And that's it, your Highness. I look forward to assisting you with your new duties. From here on out, I am at your service."

"Yes, thank you." I nod absentmindedly.

"If I may, my lady?" Giles speaks up again.

"Hmm?" I look up at him.

He reaches a hand out to me. His fingertips brush my cheek, tracing around my face. My cheeks flush.

"You look rather pale, my lady. Did you sleep poorly?" He asks.

My eyes widen slightly, and I look away. "I'm fine. I just had trouble falling asleep last night after everything that happened yesterday."

"Of course. No need to worry." He smiles. "By the time you finish today's curriculum, I guarantee you'll sleep with no trouble."

"Basically I'll be exhausted," I mutter.

"Remember, a princess doesn't live a life of leisure. Nor does she do whatever she please. I've made sure of that with this schedule." He gives me a different smile.

My face pales. He couldn't possibly know about last night, could he?! "O-of course."

Giles nods, a satisfied look on his face.

Before I knew it, we were halfway through the day. I decide to use the short break Giles permitted me to take a walk outside and shake off my fatigue. I wander through the garden when I hear the clang of metal. I follow the sound to the Royal Wysterian Guards' training hall. I stand to the side watching the Knights practice. I spot Alyn among the Knights.

"You there! Keep your legs steady!" He calls.

"Yes, Captain!" A knight corrects himself.

I watch Alyn, mesmerised. I make a note of everything he says, keeping it in mind for when I practice.

"Oh! Isn't that the princess elect?" A knight calls.

"It is!" Another agrees.

Oops, I had been spotted. The Knights all pause their training.

"Focus, men!" Alyn yells.

The knights hurry back into formation. I bite my lip and start to head back, but Alyn approaches me. He didn't look very happy.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Giles gave me a short break, so I took a walk," I reply.

"They let you wander around alone?" He frowns. "At least get someone to accompany you."

"I can take care of myself. You know very well I can take you on in a fight." I huff.

He gives me a small smile then pauses. "Your eyes are red."

I blink. "Oh, really? Well, I haven't slept in a day. What about you? You were up all night too."

"I'm fine. I can handle it." Alyn replies.

"Oh! If it isn't Nixie."

I turn around and spot Leo.

"Good afternoon, my lady. You're looking lovely again today." He smiles.

I roll my eyes. "Oh shut up. You know I don't. I'm a mess." Then I notice Alyn tilt his face to hide his expression. I frown and open my mouth.

"I need to get back," Alyn says and turns around.

"Alyn—" I start then stop. I sigh then head back to the palace, Leo following behind me.

"Leo?" I call softly.

"Hm?" Leo smiles at me.

"What happened? Why don't you two get along anymore? Alyn used to be so playful." I whisper.

Leo smiles playfully. "The two of us are alone, and Alyn is still the only one you talk about. A guy could get jealous." He pulls me towards him.

I look down, backing up slightly.

"No need to be shy, Nixie." Leo murmurs.

"Answer my question, Leo." I give him a pointed look.

Leo sighs. "He changed after you left. I don't know why."

"But what happened?" I press. "You two used to get along."

"Nothing happened. Nothing you need to worry about." Leo gives me another smile.

I frown and look away. I know that smile means the topic is closed, but that still doesn't answer my question. I mean they used to have fights, but they would still get along. Was it only because of me? What happened?

"You seem quite concerned," Leo says softly.

"What?" I look up at him.

Leo grabs my arm, backing me against the corridor wall. He places both arms against the wall behind me, trapping me.

"Leo?" I meet his eyes hesitantly.

He smiles down at me, caressing my cheek. "You were always so kind. Choose me as your suitor, and I'll tell you everything. You want to know what happened, don't you?" His breath dances across my lips.

I suck in a breath and stare into his eyes. Leo laughs and backs up.

"You really are adorable." He smiles. "I suppose I'll leave it at this for today. See you soon, Nixie." He turns and heads down the hall.

"Damn it, Leo!" I yell.

He just laughs and continues down the hall. I let out a scream and throw my hand up.

"Why does this happen to me?" I mutter.

"Princess?"

I look up and see Nico standing before me.

"Oh Nico," I blink in surprise all my previous frustration gone.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

I wave the question away. "I'm fine."

Nico eyes me suspiciously. "Okay. Giles wanted me to get you for your next lesson."

I nod, and Nico leads me away. The rest of the day passes rather quickly. That night Giles summons me to his study. I open the door and let myself in. The first person I see when I enter was Alyn. My eyes widen, but I don't say anything. My cheeks flush as our eyes meet. My mind automatically goes to the events of this morning. The way his strong arms so carefully held me makes my pulse quicken.

"Your Highness?"

I break out of my daze. "Oh, uh yes?"

"I imagine your highness would like a break from all this studying." Giles smiles. "Would you like to go outside for a bit?"

I cock my head. "Outside?"

Giles continues. "Starting tomorrow, your highness will be trained in the equestrian arts, horseback riding and such." He turns towards Alyn. "Your teacher will be Sir Alyn."

I immediately look towards Alyn, who's leaning against the wall. Alyn will be teaching me? Alyn seems just as surprised as me at this.

"Excuse me?" Alyn asks. "My duty is to protect the princess elect, not to teach her how to stay on a horse."

"Yes, but what if something were to happen and her highness needed to know the basics of riding?" Giles questions. "Who better to teach her than the man most likely to be there in her time of need?"

Alyn pauses before speaking up again. "As a knight, my principal duty is to guard the palace." He turns towards the door starting to leave.

"Alyn, wait!" I call.

"You'd probably prefer someone less strict to teach you anyway." Without another word, he opens the door and disappears.

"You weren't before." I murmur quietly.

Giles sighs. "Sir Alyn doesn't seem to realise that this is an order."

I look away from the closed door. "Giles, I wish to do something about this."

"We can work on it, your highness." He nods.

"Why did you want me to learn how to ride?" I ask.

"There will be many people at your coronation ceremony, which could be dangerous. I thought it best to teach you how to protect yourself, both mounted and on foot." Giles sighs and glances at the door. "Other than the captain, I can think of no suitable candidate to instruct your highness." He gives me a small smile. "Perhaps it would be best to focus on the upcoming ceremony instead."

I nod. "It's probably for the best. I know a little self-defence."

"For now let's get some sleep." Giles smiles at me. "Goodnight Princess."

"Goodnight Giles."


	3. The coronation

I hum quietly as I brush the mare I had been taking care of for the past few days.

"There you go, girl." I put the brush away and wipe the fallen hair off my hands.

I smile and stroke the mare's nose. She whinnies and rubs her nose against my outstretched palm. After Giles and I spoke, I had carved some time out of my schedule to come visit the horses. Taking care of the horses always calmed my nerves. I look up at the sky and sigh.

"Maybe I'm better suited for this kind of work." I murmur.

I look back at my mare and stroke her nose.

"What are you doing?"

A familiar voice causes me to turn around. "Alyn. I could ask you the same question."

"Well, I asked first." He approaches me. He looks up at the mare and begins to stroke her side. "Did you find an instructor?"

"No, right now I'm just going by what you taught me earlier." I glance up at him.

"Hm." Alyn smiles slightly as the mare whinnies happily at the attention. "She seems to like you well enough."

"You think so?" I ask quietly.

Alyn nods, his smile widening slightly. He watches me while I pet the mare.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." He turns away.

"Alyn," I start.

Alyn walks out of the stables without another word. I sigh and clean up the stall. After I finish and head back to my chamber. Later that night, I was called back to Giles's study.

"I have found an equestrian instructor for you, your highness," Giles says.

"Oh?" I tilt my head. The door opens, and I turn around. "Alyn?"

"Sir Alyn has agreed to take on the task," Giles tells me calmly.

"You did?" I look at Alyn. He didn't meet my gaze.

"Sir Alyn's riding skills are unmatched. As Captain of the Guard, he has proven himself a gifted teacher, as well." Giles looks at Alyn. "Be sure to teach her properly."

I watch Alyn carefully. Why did he reconsider? He already turned me down once.

Giles smiles at Alyn. "Her Royal Highness is yours to teach, Captain."

The next day I was sitting astride my horse as Alyn reminds me of the basics. I begin at a steady walk. I glance down at Alyn, smiling slightly. It was just like I remembered from when we were kids.

"Alyn, I know you don't want to do this," I say quietly.

"The Royal Wysterian Guard isn't a troop of personal riding instructors."

"I know that." I nod. I look back up and watch where I'm going. I guess I'm just getting in his way.

"In exchange," Alyn starts. "How about you teach me something else?"

"What?" I look down at Alyn, the look on his face reminded me of his younger self.

"You were a tutor before you came here. So teach me something, and we'll call it even."

I stop the horse. "What on earth could I teach you?"

"That's for you to figure out." Alyn smirks.

I nod and start back up. Soon the lesson ends, just as the sunsets.

"That's enough for today. Here, hop down." Alyn says.

"Right." I dismount but lose my balance and fall backwards. Alyn catches me.

"Still can't dismount very well, can you?" He chuckles.

My cheeks flush, and I look away. Alyn gently pokes my forehead.

"Silly girl."

I look up surprised. Alyn smirks and lets me go. He takes the reins and leads the mare back to the stables.

"You can go back to your chambers for tonight, I'll see you tomorrow." Alyn calls.

I nod, head upstairs and fall asleep.

Several days later it was finally time for my coronation ceremony. As a royal knight of Wysteria, it was Alyn's duty to come greet me. He looks me up and down.

"You don't look ready for this at all." He sighs.

"Just give me a minute." I whisper.

He nods. "Well, we can spare a minute or two more."

"I don't know that I can do this." I murmur.

"Why not?" Alyn asks.

"Alyn, I'm a tutor! Before that, I lived in an abused household." I exclaim. "This is completely different from my life. You at least were raised close to the palace."

"Hey, that's alright. Giles chose you for a reason. Don't worry. Just stand tall and go forwards. You're our one and only princess, you know." He smiles at me slightly.

I meet his eyes and take a deep breath. "Right." I smile and straighten my shoulders. "I can do this."

 _'Because you'll be by my side, Alyn.'_ I think to myself.

"Good. Now let's go." Alyn leads me outside where the royal carriage is prepared for me.

I take a deep breath and step inside, Alyn keeps as close as possible.

"Today you will become heir to the throne, Your Royal Highness. Try to act it." Giles says softly.

"I'll try." I nod. I glance out, Alyn is still standing guard next to my window. Our eyes meet, and he smiles.

Suddenly with a shout and festive fanfare, the procession is off down the road. The thrum of the crowds is deafening. We move through the sea of people, I look around for anyone I know. In the centre of the procession, the carriage attracts the most attention. I wave at the onlookers, smiling despite my nerves. This I could do, a mask of happiness, trying not to show how I really feel, I was a master at that. I spot Lilly and some of my former students in the crowd. This time my smile is real. But it soon fades, I spy a shadowy figure behind them. The next moment, the crook knocks my students over and snatches their belongings then he disappears.

"No!" I begin to stand.

"Your Royal Highness!" Giles places a hand on my knee. "Do not forget, your highness, that you are here as the princess."

That's right, I'm the princess now. Not the young girl who could chase down and beat up crooks that tried to steal from me. But Lilly and the others, they didn't have much, and they just lost it. I couldn't just sit by and watch, I had to do something. My hands clench into fists, and I was just about to yell at Giles when a voice calls out.

"Nixie."

I look up at Alyn. He continues.

"I'll take care of it. Just keep your head high and go forward."

With that Alyn dives into the crowd. I watch him go, smiling to myself. I know he can do it, I have faith in him.

Giles sighs. "That isn't exactly appropriate behaviour for Captain of the Royal Wysterian Guard."

I don't say anything but instead turn back to the window, waving as we go past. This was the least I could do. Alyn was doing what he could, now I have to do what I can.

Later as I sit in my chambers, I reflect on what happened at the parade. I honestly need to get a grip on my temper if I'm ever going to make a proper princess. Although Alyn did get my students things back now, he is being brought in for an official hearing. He has been detained for abandoning his duty as Captain of the Royal Wysterian Guard. I sigh and step outside onto my balcony. No one listened to me when I said he shouldn't be punished. But this was all my fault. If I hadn't been so— a figure catches my gaze. I recognise Alyn in an instant. Taking care not to be noticed I sneak down into the courtyard. I softly call his name. He whirls around surprised.

"What are you—?" He watches me closely then sighs. "How many times do I have to tell you to take someone with you when you leave your chambers?"

I shrug. "I can take care of myself you know. I keep telling you that, but you don't seem to believe me."

"What makes you think I don't?" He taps me lightly on the forehead. "You're the princess now, not some commoner living on the streets. You don't have to take care of yourself."

I watch him in stunned silence. I can never understand him like I used to but then again we were only 8 at the time, and neither of us knew how to control our emotions. Alyn starts walking again, and I quickly follow him. I want to ask where he's going, but I don't want to seem annoying.

"I'm going to the stables." He answers my unspoken question.

"How—?" I start.

"I still know how to read your expressions." he smirks.

"Shit," I mutter under my breath.

He chuckles. "What have I told you about cursing?"

"That it's unladylike." I give him a blank stare. "But I lived alone for 4 years and cursed all I wanted so now you can't change me. Just so you know I don't ever intend to curse in front of Giles. I don't want to die."

Alyn rolls his eyes. I shrug and walk into the stables. He sits on the paddock. I study him for a moment. I couldn't read him very well, but I knew something was wrong.

"Is everything alright?" I ask.

"You could say I got a stern warning." He spoke softly. "As captain of the guard, my first and foremost duty was to protect you, the princess. Instead, I left your side. I deserved the reprimand."

My breath catches in my throat. That wasn't what I meant but still. "This was my fault. I'm sorry." I look away. "You swore to protect me, but I keep giving you other responsibilities."

A long silence drags between us. Without warning, Alyn puts a gentle hand on my cheek and tilts my head up to meet his eye. My pulse quickens, and I feel my face begin to flush.

"Stop moping. Aren't you supposed to be fulfilling your duty as the princess?"

"What?" My head feels as if it was filled with fog. Nothing matters except the feeling of his hand against my cheek. He pinches me lightly, breaking the fog. "Ow!"

"You know why I ran off like that today?" He pauses then continues. "Because of what you said about why you became the princess."

I remember the words I had told Alyn so many nights ago. _"I want to protect the people I hold dear."_ Alyn draws his hand away as I look up at him.

"You have people you want to protect, right?"

"Yes," a soft breeze blows through the trees, blowing a few strands of hair in my face. I brush them away.

Alyn breaks our stare and hops off the fence. "We better go."

Without another word, he turns and walks back to the palace. I follow him quietly as we head back to my room. I observe carefully him the whole time. Something still was off about him, he seems agitated. I sigh and look up at the full moon. I always loved full moons, but now there was an unease in the pit of my stomach. Alyn stops, and I almost run into him. I glance at the door then up at him. I don't want to leave, not when he seems so off. But before I can ask what's wrong, he cuts me off.

"Goodnight Princess." He bows and walks off.

"Goodnight Alyn," I call softly.

I open my door and step inside, my chamber is dark except for the lamp that I left on. I sigh and close the door, why was life so full of mysteries? I wander to my closet and pull out my nightgown. I walk back into the main room, out of the corner of my eye I see a shadow move. I look towards it and jump.

"Leo!" I gasp. "What are you doing here?!"

Leo chuckles. "Well I was going to ask you something, but it seems to of slipped my mind."

I glare at him. "While you're here I guess I'll ask you something." I look out the window. "Did something happen to you and Alyn on the night of a full moon?"

Leo's smile fades then is almost instantly back again. "That, my lady, is something you can find out if you choose me as your suitor."

I sigh. "Leo, you know I can't choose yet. I haven't been here very long, I'm not ready to be thrown into marriage."

"Of course, then I will bid you goodnight Princess." He stands up. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Leo," I whisper.

Leo pauses then smiles and leaves. I double-check that there's no one else in my room before I strip off my day gown and put on my nightgown. I crawl into bed, turn out the light and close my eyes.


End file.
